Blue Eyes
by LiiArz
Summary: Kagome enfrentaba ante ella el temor de un nuevo comienzo, se había convertido en una persona realista,optimista y se despidió de su primer amor.Puede que eso la lleve a congeniar mas con el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. — Serás mía Miko, pues eres la elegida—
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Los personajes son totalmente de su respectivo autor.

Escritora: LiiArz

Advertencia Este fic contendrá contenido explicito (+18) (la sabiduría es poder)

Faltas ortográfica para la angustia de fanáticos de la "Buena escritura".

Kagome era una chica persistente y cuando tenía una meta definitivamente llegaría a ella, pero si hay algo en lo que es ser realista, es cuando se trata del amor, cuando defines una meta a el "amor" a veces llegas y otras veces no. Y siendo honestos sabemos que es duro, porque tenemos siempre la triste ilusión de que si nos esforzamos llegaremos a esa meta decidida y vaya ilusos que somos.

Kagome era una chica persistente pero definitivamente no era estúpida y cuando veía una meta a la cual definitivamente no se puede llegar; bueno, ella sabía rendirse. Si no fuéramos buenos perdedores lo único que terminaríamos haciéndonos es un constante daño.

Si, definitivamente Kagome era una chica persistente pero no estúpida, todo menos estúpida.

Cuando se termina una historia todo el mundo piensa que la protagonista vivió feliz por siempre, al igual que los cuentos de hadas, pero este tipo de historias nunca cuentan lo que sucedió después, no, ellos no querrían romper la ilusión de gente como ella, y siendo francos nadie quiere que todos los días te den una dosis de realidad.

Lo malo es que te terminas aferrando a ese tipo de historias, pensando que realmente existirá ese "tipo de hombre ideal" y terminamos aferrándonos tanto a ello que cuando encontramos uno,¡buala!, este ya está "ocupado". Es como si la vida te pateara en la cara y te dijera: "¡Oh mira, es tu tipo de hombre ideal!...¡Pero espera!,¿¡Ya está ocupado!?".¡Ahí, ahí es cuando quieres tener a la vida de cara y golpearle donde más le duele!

Es realmente frustrante el no poder maldecir de frente al que no te quiere ahí arriba.

Kagome estaba cansada, ¿de qué, si Naraku estaba muerto?

Bueno, aquí es donde empieza realmente esta historia, la historia después del final.

Pensemos un poco Kagome,¿Cómo llegaste a este tipo de situación?, se supone que cuando destruyes a tu enemigo todo estará en calma y felicidad. Cuando la protagonista termina con todo y al fin puede estar con el chico ideal que el destino le ha dado, entonces; ¿porque ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en medio del bosque sentado en el pozo que tanto añoraba que volviera a funcionar?

¡Ah sí!

Inuyasha le había llamado por otro nombre mientras charlaban y comían pescado asado.

Lo más triste es que el pobre no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan enfocado en ella que no se había dado cuenta que la había llamado por otro nombre. Entonces, fue ahí cuando Kagome acepto la realidad y renuncio a la meta.

Tristemente se retiró con la excusa de que necesitaba caminar un rato y meditar, para no disminuir su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha como es siempre, le creyó y horrorosamente le dio un abrazo.

Kagome casi se quebró en ese momento, casi. Pero si había aprendido algo de los constantes golpes de la vida, es que es mejor quebrarse cuando uno está completamente solo y sin la necesidad de explicar el porqué de sus lágrimas.

Cansada y harta de la vida hiso lo único que siempre se le ocurría hacer cuando estaba triste.

Cantar una canción triste para "ponerse más triste".

Guess it's true  
I'm not good at a one night stand

 **(Supongo que es cierto,** **  
** **no soy bueno con los rollos de una noche** **)**

But I still need love

Because I'm just a girl

( **pero todavía necesito amor,** **  
** **porque soy solo una chica.)**

" _Esto tenía que ser culpa de los cuentos infantiles que mi madre me leía de pequeña"_ pensó Kagome con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave  
Will you hold my hand?

 **(Estas noches nunca parecen ir según lo planeado** **  
** **no quiero que te marches,** **  
** **¿me agarrarás de la mano?)**

Kagome no era una chica que se rendía fácilmente y ella realmente quería seguir luchando por un futuro donde Inuyasha esté presente y que no vea en ella fantasmas del pasado. Aunque en la vida de ella _siempre_ pasara algo.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
Because you're all I need  
This ain't love  
It's clear to see  
But darling stay with me

 **(Oh, ¿no te quedarás conmigo?** **  
** **Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito.** **  
** **Esto no es amor,** **  
** **es fácil de ver,** **  
** **pero querido, quédate conmigo.)**

Kagome era persistente pero nunca estúpida y ella sabía que si seguía la relación con Inuyasha no sería un amor mutuo pero aun así quería aferrarse a esos sentimientos que no estaban dirigidos realmente a ella,.

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look  
Gain some self control  
Deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me  
So it doesn't hurt

 **(¿Por qué soy tan emocional?** **  
** **No, no se ve bien,** **  
** **necesito de autocontrol,** **  
** **por dentro, sé que esto nunca funcionara,** **  
** **pero podrías sentarte a mi lado,** **  
** **así no dolería.)**

Aunque siendo realistas, sabía perfectamente que en un futuro ella realmente desearía un amor dirigido solo a ella, cosa que al parecer era imposible, sabía que debía ser más racional y enfrentar la verdad…pero dolía tanto.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
Because you're all I need  
This ain't love  
It's clear to see  
But darling stay with me

 **(** **Oh, ¿no te quedarás conmigo?** **  
** **Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito.** **  
** **Esto no es amor,** **  
** **es fácil de ver,** **  
** **pero querido, quédate conmigo.)**

Y tal como dice la canción ella solo quería que Inuyasha se quedara con ella, pero también quería que solo la mirara a ella y también sabía que muy en el futuro, si seguía con estos pensamientos solo terminarían haciéndose daño mutuamente.

Podrían terminar peor que la relación que Inuyasha tuvo con _**ella**_.

Kagome había tomado una decisión y esta obviamente daría un giro a su vida.

Tal vez bueno, tal vez malo.

Capítulo 1: Realista

Kagome era una persona realista pero eso no quiere decir que era pesimista, de hecho Kagome era realista y optimista.

¿Quién dice que no se pueden hacer las dos?

Kagome había aceptado la cruda realidad, Inuyasa no la amaba.

Ella comprendía que el siempre intento verla más que una amiga pero uno simplemente no podía manipular sus emociones a su antojo, el realmente no podía olvidar a su amada y mirándolo al otro lado de la orilla, era simplemente romántico. Vamos, ella era una chica después de todo y sabía que si ella siguiera en este mundo le profesaría el mismo amor que él le profesa a ella.

Exactamente en ese punto no había ningún espacio para ella.

Así que hablo con Inuyasha una tarde de Abril.

Dijo lo que pensaba y sentía, mostro la realidad que el tampoco deseaba ver pero al final acepto como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

¿Qué harás ahora Kagome? — pregunto con mirada melancólica tanto que el sentimiento se lo transmitió a ella.

Viajar, encontrarme conmigo misma de nuevo, ser un nuevo ser, más fuerte...más decidida susurro y como si el planeta la hubiera escuchado un viento fuerte soplo empujándola a dar un paso adelante, siempre adelante y nunca atrás. —

Ve entonces,viaja, encuéntrate a ti misma…Kagome, realmente lo siento, quise amarte realmente lo intente pero simplemente no puedo, lo siento —

Esta bien, seguiremos adelante, aunque duela, aunque nos entristezca, seguiremos adelante aunque el mundo lo impida, te quiero Inuyasha, pero adiós. —

Las despedidas siempre son lo que más duele, nosotros siempre entristecemos ante la pérdida o el adiós de un sentimiento especialmente si este esta aferrado a un ser querido, pero los humanos seguimos adelante a veces mal y otras bien; pero siempre adelante y nunca atrás.

En la vida había que aceptar la realidad y hacerle un frente siendo optimista si se puede.

Kagome lloraba mientras empacaba sus cosas pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que todo estaría bien, dolía hacer una despedida pero podía tener un nuevo comienzo más feliz y más bueno.

Inuyasha observaba como la que iba a ser su mujer se marchaba y lo permitirá por el hecho de que sabe que es el quien mas le ha hecho daño sin notarlo o mejor dicho ignorarlo.

Entonces Kagome empezó de nuevo, con un corazón roto pero junto a un nuevo pensamiento, una nueva meta que sabia que la haría encontrarse a su misma persona de nuevo.

Y con una sonrisa y lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla se despidió de sus amigos.

Sango lloraba en el regazo de Miroku junto a su bebe que alparecer se había puesto de acuerdo con ellos para llorar también, la vieja Kaede estaba serena con una mirada triste pero orgullosa y Shippo su pequeño zorrito estaba a moco tendido, le hiso prometer que cuando ella regresara el sería más fuerte y la haría sentirse más orgullosa de lo que ya estaba.

Tienes que hacer que explote de orgullo —

Y sin proponérselo lo hiso reír, a moco tendido pero reír al fin y al cabo.

Despues de despedirse se dirigió al bosque, donde yacía el pozo viejo y lleno de moho pero que para ella era la representación del hogar.

Rezo y pidió para que todo su familia estuviera bien, les conto que iría de viaje. Uno que haría que regresara una Kagome más fuerte y digna para el orgullo de sus familiares.

Susurro todo eso a pesar que sabía que ninguna de sus palabras llegarían al oído se sus seres queridos, pero lo que ella no sabía es que si llegarían a sus corazones.

En otro lugar , en las tierras del Oeste para ser mas exactos, se encontabra en tensión el Palacio de Oeste.

La pequeña protegida de el Lord estaba enferma y ninguno de los youkais médicos que estaban ahí podían hacer algo por ella.

El Lord estaba molesto ante la ignorancia y la falta de ayuda de sus sirvientes, con ojos afilados observo aquel demonio Kappa que había mandado a llamar para curar a su protegida pero como era obvio este no sabía nada de enfermedades de seres humanos y sus conocimientos eran pocos.

Sesshomaru pensó en eliminar la vida de aquel ser tan inservible pero sabría que sería una gran molestia mancharse la mano con la sangre de ese asqueroso demonio, además de que sí Rin se diera cuenta de ello le haría una gran represalia y no es que el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste le temiera a esa pequeña mocosa, es solo que detestaba sus molestos chillidos cuando gritaba.

Señor, tal vez la humana de Inuyasha podría ayudar en este caso, escuche que ha mejorado bastante en su entrenamiento como Miko —

Estaba a punto de majar la cabeza de Jaken ante tal ocurrencia de tal estupidez. Pero se dio cuenta que la idea no era tan estúpida como imagina.

Sesshomaru era orgulloso pero sin dudas él no era estúpido, nunca estúpido.

Bien hecho Jaken, al fin sirves de algo que no sea para estorbar —

Ese fue uno de los pocos días más felices para Jaken.

Sesshomaru iría en la búsqueda de la miko, mientras la pobre Kagome no sabe en lo que estaba a punto de meterse.

Fin del capítulo.

Me presento queridos lectores, como algunos abran notado soy totalmente nueva en fanfictions de Inuyasha, este será el primero y no puede que no el último. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado además de comentar que el fanfiction constara de 8 capítulos máximo (al menos esa es mi meta)

Sin más me despido.


	2. Elegida, siempre única

¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta, disculpen por la tardanza pero este año el colegio estaba atroz.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y son única y exclusivamente de sus autores.

Advertencia: Próximo contenido para mayores de 18.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Elegida, siempre única.

Kagome no sabía que estaba en tan mala forma, antes por la búsqueda de la perla de Shikon, estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto terreno y a decir verdad era bastante pero ahora que apenas llevaba diez kilómetros era increíble lo cansada que se sentía. Así que decidió empacar en ese horrible y oscuro bosque donde se podía jurar que en cualquier momento aparecería la niña del aro, pero como ella era miko le importaba muy poco.

No es que fuera presumida pero su kekkai había mejorado bastante en estos transcursos de los años.

Cuando termino de armar su pequeña tienda decidió que era hora de buscar alimento, así que, agarro sus flechas junto su arco y emprendió su cacería a un pequeño rio que estaba cerca de ahí.

Al llegar a su meta se remango su pantalón azul de sacerdotisa y se adentró con sus pies desnudos al rio, con una flecha empezó a atrapar pescados, para ser más exacta solo pesco dos, no es como si ella fuera a comer mucho. Después de pescarlos los aso en su fogata y empezó a comer y justo cuando se iba a dormir sintió una presencia de alguien o mejor dicho de algo, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su kekkai y purificar al demonio este ya había sido exterminado. Incrédula miro a la persona que la había ayudado.

Sesshomaru− susurro con ojos bien abiertos.

Miko tienes que venir conmigo, ahora – ordenó sin rodeos el señor del Oeste.

¿Disculpa?, es decir, gracias por tu ayuda y todo, pero… ¿por qué debería de obedecerte? − preguntó ofendida; ¿Quién era el para hablarle de manera tan mal educada?

Ella ya no era la chiquilla débil que él conocía.

Ante su insolencia el youkai estaba a punto de agarra su frágil cuello, pero antes de llegar a este, una gran fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás y si no hubiera reaccionado rápido probablemente lo hubiera mandado a bolar.

Pero Kagome dejo olvidada su furia y noto que faltaba una pequeña y un bicho verde junto a él.

¿Dónde está Rin?− al ver la mirada en sus ojos lo comprendió todo.

Los sirvientes del palacio del Oeste estaban apresurados, pues su amo había regresado pronto después de dos días de búsqueda para encontrar un curandero a la pequeña humana y al parecer lo había encontrado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los sirvientes del Oeste al ver como su amado amo regresaba a la par de una sacerdotisa y muchos temblaron ante el poder que emanaba esta.

Todos inclinaron su cabeza al ver la mirada de su amo.

Jaken, lleva a la miko ante Rin – grito en una orden.

El kappa tembloroso asintió y agarro la falta (pantalón) de la miko dirigiéndola a los aposentos de la pequeña Rin.

Kagome estaba asombrada de lo pálida que se mostraba esa niña que siempre estaba alegre, al parecer una fuerte fiebre la estaba atacando. Reviso su boca y la encontró seca además de que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, la pequeña constantemente gemía ante el dolor.

Con su poder espiritual paso su mano durante todo el cuerpo escaneando cual era el problema que estaba afectado a la pequeña niña, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar veneno en su sistema. Al parecer alguien le había dado la famosa planta "Sombra de Noche" que últimamente estaba creciendo a los alrededores. Eso explica las pupilas dilatadas y la sequedad de su bosa

Rápidamente mando a llamar a Sesshomaru.

−¿Qué sucede? −pregunto entrando a la habitación.

− Esto es malo, alguien le ha dado una planta venenosa, necesito unas hierbas pronto, que alguien venga a ponerle paños húmedos mientras preparo la cura –

Rápidamente Kagome empezó a sacar hierbas de su costal, por suerte tenía la planta para curar a Rin. Empezó a molerla y la metió en un vaso con agua de ahí hizo que Rin la ingiriera.

Con la ayuda de sus poderes espirituales acelero el proceso de curación.

Sabía que bastaba con su poder para curar cualquier cosa, pero aún no estaba capacitada para su manejo total.

El príncipe del Oeste observo como la humana empezaba a caer dormida encima del cuerpo ya más sano de Rin.

Por una fracción de segundos quedo fascinado con la imagen que estaba observando, pero rápidamente sacudió sus pensamientos ante tales ideas que se le vino a la cabeza.

Pues su bestia empezó a tener interés en tan peculiar humana, pero era solo eso, interés.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome empezó a despabilar cuando algo molesto la estaba empujando, al abrir sus ojos recibió la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en sus mañanas.

Por lo visto la pequeña Rin se encontraba sana.

− ¡Señorita Kagome, Señorita Kagome, Rin se encuentra mejor, muchas gracias! − gritaba mientras saltaba alegre en su cama.

Kagome sonrió contagiada de tanta alegría que transmitía la castaña.

En eso hizo acto de presencia el dueño de las tierras del Oeste.

−Humana, puedes retirarte, tu presencia es ahora innecesaria –

−¡Pero mira nadas más, que maleducado que eres, hasta Rin es más educada que tú! – gritó molesta.

− La única persona con falta de educación aquí es la mujer que me trata de "tu" aun cuando soy el señor de las tierras del Oeste y un ser superior a esta niggen que este Sesshomaru observa –

Kagome rodó los ojos.

− En fin, yo ya me tengo que marchar, fue un gusto verte cariño, pero me temo que me tengo que retirar ya que mi entrenamiento espera – susurro Kagome mientras abrazaba a la castaña −

−Es una lástima que no se pueda quedar señorita Kagome…Rin estaría feliz de poder jugar con usted –

−Gracias cariño, será la próxima vez−

Después de eso Kagome se marchó molesta con tan engreído ser.

No es como si fuera estúpida, sabía que Sesshomaru era más fuerte que ella, pero también sabía que por más que este gruñera jamás la mordería o le causaría daño alguno sin justificación y menos después de salvar a Rin…. De nuevo.

* * *

Cuando el anochecer llego Kagome se sentó a meditar, cuando estás sola y aburrida es lo único que queda, pero su meditación fue interrumpida drástica mente.

Tu niña, la que me puede ver…tu eres la elegida – susurro una sombra que empezaba a divisarse, era una mujer.

¿Disculpe? – pregunto confundida por la repentina interrupción y obviamente declaración.

¿Ahora en que lió estaba metida?

* * *

Pag_2 (end)

Vaya la pobre Kagome siempre esta rodeada de problemas...el asunto es;¿para que es elegida ahora?

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, si les gusto el capitulo dejan comentarios.

すべてのおかげで、さようなら。


	3. Peculiares

Hola, ando por aquí de nuevo.

Lamento la demora, pero bachillerato no es fácil y menos cuando estas metidas en todo.

Sin más atrasos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y series mencionadas son de sus respectivos autores.

El fic y sus dos personajes agregados son totalmente de mi pertenencia.

Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y posible OCC de los personajes.

Hikari no Senshi (Guerrera de luz)

Mamoru (Protector, aquel que cuida)

Chloris (pálida)

* * *

No entendía cómo es que había llegado a esto, recuerda perfectamente estar tomando un relajante momento de aseo, pero ser interrumpía por una mujer que decía algo sobre que ella era la elegida y otras sandeces más; es decir, ¿acaso el mundo no entiende que ella ya cumplió su ciclo de ser la heroína?

Vamos que ella no era algo así como Harry Potter o algo por el estilo, no tenía por qué estar derrotando en cada momento a alguien con complejos de ser superior y toda esa asquerosa basura de mierda.

Joder, para estar maldiciendo realmente se nota que está enojada.

Pero es que realmente le molestaba que los dioses se empeñaran en hacerle la vida trocitos, ella solo quería hacer un viaje y reencontrarse consigo misma, algo así como las típicas películas cursis sobre superación y motivación, pero al parecer el destino la tenía con ella, sabía que su antepasada no fue la mejor, pero ella no tiene que estar pagando los errores de alguien más.

¿Acaso la persona que estaba ahí arriba no podía buscar a otra adolescente ilusa que estuviera predestinada a ser la heroína de un mundo que no era suyo?

¿Me estas escuchando? — grito la mujer que hace unos minutos interrumpió su momento de relajación, Kagome la observo, no era para nada fea, se veía que podía ser confiable, ella era de piel blanca casi al punto de parecer de porcelana, tenía cabellera y orejas blancas, ojos amarillos llegando a un tono de miel, unas grandes líneas rojas surcando sus mejillas, también poseía una estrella de ocho puntas en su frente y se veía de al menos veinticuatro años.

Si te soy sincera…no —

Mira niña, entiendo que no quieras involucrarte en esto, pero desgraciadamente así es, yo ni siquiera quería ser tu maestra en primer lugar, ya me duele haber perdido ocho colas como para estar entrenando a una "mocosa humana" para ser la "Hikari no senshi", pero mírame aquí, cumpliendo la tradición que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia, típico de ellos de meterse donde no les importa —

Kagome se preguntó porque hiso un gesto de comillas cuando dijo "mocosa humana" y más que todo se preguntó por su tono sarcástico.

¿Ocho colas? —

¿Realmente te importa? Mira soy un Kitsune por si no lo habías notado, pero no soy cualquier kitsune astuto, soy el kyubi o en su defecto la kyubi, es decir un zorro de nueve colas, pero desgraciadamente me estoy recuperando de una batalla donde tú pequeña "cría humana" me tienes que ayudar —

Ah, ahí estaba ese extraño tono sarcástico sobre su origen, pero antes de que preguntara del porque su ironía ella dijo unas palabras que la dejaron totalmente desconcertada.

¿Por cierto, sabes que no eres humana verdad? —

Entonces de nuevo se preguntó en qué clase de estupidez estaba metida de nuevo.

* * *

¿Estas tomándome del pelo, cierto? — pregunto Kagome mientras era guiada por la mujer zorro hacia no sabe dónde.

Nop, no estoy jodiendo, enserio puedo hacer que tu verdadera forma salga a la luz, las ventajas de haber sido criada con una bruja excéntrica son esas, lo gracioso es que ella tiene esa misma aura extraña que tú —

¿Extraña? —

Bueno talvez sea que las dos sean viajeras del tiempo, después de todo ella también usaba ropas extrañas y según me contaron tú también, después de todo cuando estuve investigando sobre ti una niña me dijo que eras la mujer de piel descubierta, deberías tener más cuidado fácilmente te podrían confundir con una simple ramera —

¡Oye! —

Yo solo digo, mira ya llegamos —

Pero por más que ella definiera el fin de su mini travesía Kagome solo podía observar un gran árbol péndula de hojas peculiarmente blancas y a diferencia de los que conocía este era demasiado enorme, más que hojas parecía tener diamantes blancos.

¿Impresionante verdad?...¡Vieja, ya llegamos! —

El árbol que estaba en frente empezó a distorsionarse como si una capa de agua estuviera produciendo pequeñas ondas frente a ellas, la mujer que ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarse la jalo a esta, al principio sintió estar traspasando una capa de agua, pero ella no estaba mojada como pensaba. Al entrar lo primero que observo fue la interesante pero fantástica sala llena de objetos y estándares, era simplemente mágico.

Mamoru te he dicho miles de veces que no oses a llamarme vieja, yo no te molesto por tener nombre de niño — la voz provenía de la nada y era la de un infante claramente no era una anciana como esperaba.

Pero tiene 1500 años Chloris, que parezcas una mocosa no quiere decir que lo seas — susurro frustrada al parecer Mamoru

Sabes que te escucho, así que esta es la pobre desafortunada — la niña de al parecer 11 años bajo las gradas, era bajita lo cual era común en "niños" tenía los ojos grises y su cabello era rubio, pero con raros brillos verdes.

No suenas sorprendida — hablo finalmente Kagome

No lo estoy pequeña Shikon no miko —

Podemos ir al grano, tengo sueño, recuperar ocho colas no es fácil Chloris —

Deja de estar llorando como si fueras cachorra, vamos "humana" es tiempo de que sepas la verdad de toda esta basura —

Kagome realmente se cuestionaba de que esto no fuera una trampa o una mala broma, pero si fuera una trampa Mamoru ya hubiera demostrado signos de querer atacarla y la pequeña bruja tampoco parecía interesada en hacerle daño, solo esperaba que su segunda opción fuera cierta y que esto de no ser humana fuera más que todo una muy mala broma.


End file.
